Bizarre Love triangle
by lolipopasha
Summary: Set after 4x09. After Caroline told the truth to Stefan, she has to deal with the other Salvatore. But what she doesn't know is that after this night, nothing will ever be the same...
1. Chapter 1

Set after 4x09. After Caroline told the truth to Stefan, she has to deal with the other Salvatore. But what she doesn't know is that after this night, nothing will ever be the same...

A/N : I know I should finish my other stories, but I couldn't help myself ! So I will definitely turn this story into a love triangle (Damon/Caroline/Stefan), but I don't know who she will end up with yet. I'm french, so I apologize for the mitakes I'll make. Reviews make me happy, and if you want anything to happen feel free to contact me.

* * *

Caroline Forbes let her tired vampire body fell on her couch, eyes closed. Saying that she had a bad day would be an understatement. She had a huge fight with her boyfriend, been used as a distraction once again, had her neck snapped by this Hayley bitch and told her best friend the ugly truth...She was exausted.

As she was starting to relax and fall asleep, a loud banging at her front door made her jump.

-Go away ! She yelled, hoping the intruder, whoever it was, would hear her and get the hint.

But the annoying sound didn't stopped and got even louder if it was even possible. She growled and got up, ready to give some piece of her mind to the spoilsport .

When she opened the door, a very angry Damon Salvatore walked pass her, his shoulder bumping hard against her in the process. She knew he made it on purpose.

-What the hell do you think you're doing ?! She yelled as he made his way into her living room.

-Where is my brother ?

Then she knew. She knew that he knew that Stefan knew. But did he knew that she knew that he knew that Stefan knew ? Did her thoughts were making any sense at all ?

-Where...is...my...brother ?

She should have been scared by his "I'm so badass" act, but she knew better. She could kick his ass now. She already did, twice.

-As you can see, he's not here. So get the fuck out of my house Damon, or I'll make you.

She tried to sound as scary as possible, giving him the evil look. But he didn't move.

-You had to tell him, you nosy little brat, he hissed. You could have mind your own fucking business for once !

She laughed dryly at him.

-Because you think I ENJOYED it ?! Flash news Salvatore, I'm not a fucking heartless monster like you ! He deserved to know, and I had to be the one to do the dirty job because you're a fucking coward !

She was out of breath, face read with anger. How could he dare burst into her house and act like a dickhead when all she had done was being a good friend ?!

She didn't expect him to run at light speed, pinning her hard against the wall, all vamp out. She recovered pretty quickly though, pushing him away with all the strenght she had left. But he charged back, this time with his hand around her neck. She was too weak to fight back, so she stopped struggling and just stared at him with angry eyes.

-You can kill me if you want, but it won't change the fact that you're a dick who fucked his brother's girlfriend Damon.

She couldn't describe what she saw in his eyes (guilt maybe ?) but he released his grip. She massaged her throat and glared at him.

-Why do you hate me so much ? He asked, eyes glued to the floor.

-Is this some kind of sick joke ? She scoffed.

He didn't look at her, looking almost...vulnerable. She laughed at the thought, and felt the anger raising in her chest once again.

-You know why Damon.

-No I don't, he answered, finally raising his blue eyes to hers.

She was shocked by the fact the he actually mean it. How could he not ?!

-You used me, manipulated me, fed from me...raped me. You tried to kill me so many times that I lost count. You still treat me like I'm some fucking dumb blonde...

Her voice was cold, her face hard and her hands clenched into fist. Her dead heart was racing like crazy and she knew he could hear it. And the fact that he knew he had this effect on her made her skin crawl. She shouldn't care about what he thought of her. She shouldn't give a damn. But she did, somehow. Blame her insecure issues...

-You know the worth part of it ? It's that at first, I wasn't mad at you. I thought you were just incapable to love someone. And I felt pity for you...But when I saw how you act with Elena...You would die for her. So you have no excuses for what you did to me Damon, none...

She didn't realized she had been crying until he lifted a tentative hand to wipe some of her tears off her face. She slapped it away before he got the chance to touch her skin.

-Get out now, she whispered.

He didn't protest like she thought he would and started to walk toward the door, but stopped in his track.

-If you see Stefan, tell him that I need to talk to him, he said without turning back.

She didn't answer and stared at his back, hoping her death glare would burn holes into his stupid leather jacker and into his heart, if he owned one.

-And...I'm sorry...for what I did to you...

With that he left at vampire speed, leaving a confuse Caroline behind.


	2. Chapter 2

-Happy new yeeeeaaaar to meeeeeee ! Sing-songed a very drunk Caroline

She almost fall from her chair but thanks to her vampire reflexes she grabbed the table in time. She poured herself another glass of vodka and swallowed it in one big gulp.

She knew that she was being pathetic, alone and wasted at her place on new year's eve. The past week had been a fucking disaster, and nothing she did had been enough to fix this mess.

Tyler showed at her place a little while after Damon left, yelling and crying. Klaus killed all the hybrids and his mom. He had to run away, for now, and wanted her to go with him. That's when she knew that Tyler would never stop trying to kill klaus, even if her life was put in danger. He didn't care about her like she did about him. So, even if it broke her heart, she told him that she couldn't go with him. He begged for hours, saying that he was nothing without her, that he needed her support and that once she promised that she would go anywhere with him. She cried, a lot, but didn't give in. He left that night.

Klaus came to her the next day. At first, she thought he was going to kill her. Instead, he apologized for killing all this people and for the future death of Tyler. He told her that he would understand if she didn't want to have anything to do with him after he got his revenge, but he promised that he would wait a hundred more years for her. He left too.

She tried to call Stefan, but he didn't answer his phone. So she went to the boarding house, only to find a very angry Elena who told her that because of her Stefan was gone and that they weren't friends anymore. Of course Bonnie and Matt picked her side and refused to talk to Caroline.

So here she was, alone and drunk. Her mom was at work, again. She drunk one more glass, more slowly this time, before throwing her glass at the wall angrily. How come she become the bad guy ? She always tried to help her friends, she had been supportive and caring when everybody treated her like crap. Appart from Stefan. He had always been nice to her, he never judged her, and truthfully he was the best friend she ever had. She missed him more that the other. More that Tyler, who was probably dead by now because of his own pride and stupidity. Don't get her wrong, she loved him and it broke her heart to think that Klaus may have succeed, but she was tired of all this drama. She wanted some fun, she wanted her carefree life back. And she was going to get it.

She grabbed her car keys and left her house (not without difficulties) and drove to the Grill. She went inside, headed to the bar and compelled the bartender to give her a vodka on the rocks (she had always wanted to say that).

-Rough night ?

She turned to the owner of the too familiar voice and rolled her eyes.

-Get lost, she muttered

Of course, annoying her being his favourite thing to do , he took the seat beside her and ordered a bourbon.

-Don't you have somebody else to bother ? Like saint Elena ? She snorted

-Nope. Just you Blondie.

-Don't call me that, she snapped.

He raised his hand in surrender dramatically with his famous smirked on his stupid handsome face.

-Don't bite, I'm not here to fight. I'm just as lonely as you are.

She looked at him skeptically.

-What about Elena ? Trouble in paradise ?

He took a sip of his drink then looked at her with such intensity that she thought he was trying to compell her.

-We're not together. The night you told Stefan we...did what we did...I used the sire bond to make her stay away from me.

She frowned, not knowing what to say.

-Why ? she asked anyway, her curiousity taking the upper hand.

-Because I couldn't break my brother's heart if whatever she was feeling for me was because of this fucking sire shit. It wouldn't have been fair...

She stared at him and waited for him to burst out laughing, calling her stupid for buying his shit. But all she saw was guilt, pain and sorrow. It was like looking in a mirror...

-She won't be mad at you forever you know, he said softly, breaking her transe.

-Huh ? She said dumbly

-Elena. I think it's easier to blame you than facing her own faults.

-I wish I could go back and shut my big mouth. It wasn't my story to tell...

He gave her a weird look and laughed.

-You're too good Blon...Caroline, he corrected. It wasn't your fault, you were just being a friend to my brother and god knows he needed one.

She finished her drink to hide her smile, but she knew he saw it anyway.

-Are we...having a real conversation ? Like we're some kind of talking buddies now ?

He smirked again and ordered two drinks, vodka and bourbon.

-Maybe...who knows ? He chuckled while handing her her new filled glass. But this is a little bit too serious, let's get wasted barbie !

She didn't cringed at his nickname like she used to and raised her drink instead.

-Happy new year Ken !

* * *

-You do know I'm a vampire right ? I can't actually die in a car crash, laughed Caroline as Damon parked her car in front of her house.

-I'm trying to make amends for being an asshole to you !

-It's going to take wayyyyyyy more than this Damon !

-I'll try, he promised.

She could tell he wasn't lying, and he felt good to know that someone cared. But she didn't want to end this evening with a serious note.

-How come I'm wasted and you're not ? she said, turning to face him.

-Practice, he smirked. I'll teach you, after all you're my progeny.

She made a disgust face at his comment and he laughed.

-Don't say that !

-What ? I'm like your da...

She covered his mouth with her hands, a look of horror in her face.

-Don't, please ! Do I have to remember you that we had sex ?!

-Nhmmph, I cohhhmp forgpph !

She removed her hands and gave him a puzzle look.

-What did you say ?

-I said I couldn't forget.

She felt her cheeks reddening and looked away.

-Oooook, I'm going to call it a night. Thanks Damon.

-For what ? He asked, trully confused

She just smiled and oppened her door, heading toward her house. She turned around but the car was already empty. She chuckled, half because she was drunk, and half because she never thought she could have fun with Damon. Life had been quiet weird lately.

After fighting with her keys which refused to cooperate, she managed to enter her house.

She turned the light on and gasped in fear when she saw someone sitting on her couch. It's not until he turned around that she stopped holding her breath.

-Stefan ?!

* * *

So, what did you think ? Should I write more ?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I was so happy ! So, one of you told me that Damon didn't rape Caroline. I wanted to clarify my point of view about it, even if I haven't been offended in any way, every opinion matters. So to me, when they met, she definitly wanted to have sex with him. But when she realized he was a vampire (the hard way !), she was scared and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. If she hadn't been compelled, she would have never agree to have sex with him again. Because she wanted it once doesn't mean that she wanted to do it again. And because Damon is hot doesn't mean that it's ok. I think people got over it too easily. Don't get me wrong, I love Damon, but what he did to her was horrible. One of the reason I love Klaus so much is that he never compelled Caroline to love him, he wants her to do her own choices. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter, hope you'll enjoy !

* * *

-Stefan ?!

She ran to him at vampire speed and hugged him like her life depended on it.

-I missed you so much, she whispered.

She realized that his arms weren't around her and instead remained at his side. She broke the embrace, a worried look on her face. She tried to read him, afraid that he was back to his ripper days once more.

-Are you ok ?

He tone was light, but she bit the inside of her cheek, nervous to hear the answer. She waited for him to talk, shifting her weight awkwardly.

-I see you've been busy while I was gone, he finally said in a cold voice.

She looked at him in shock.

-You're mad at me because I had a drink with Damon ?

-More than one if I judge by the smell...

She crossed her arms on her chest and scoffed.

-Sarcasm doesn't suit you Stefan.

-Of all people, you had to chose Damon...I thought you were my friend, not his !

She could read hurt in his green eyes, and she felt a pang of guilt deep down to the pit of her stomach.

-I'm sorry, she said softly. But you left, without saying goodbye. Elena, Bonnie and Matt refuse to talk to me, I was alone...

She felt tears threatening to fall so she looked down, not wanting him to see her cry.

-I didn't plan it.

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. The warmth was back in his eyes and he offered a small smile. With this simple gesture, she knew he wasn't mad anymore. He wiped some of her tears away gently and closed the distance between them. He took her in his strong arms and stroked her hair.

-I'm sorry I left...it was...I couldn't...

-I know, she said softly.

-You always do.

She smiled beneath his chest. They shared a bond that amazed her. They didn't have to speak to get each other, they were truly connected. When it started, she wasn't sure. But she loved it, it made her feel special.

She stepped back slowly and searched for his eyes. She knew he was over thinking about the whole Elena/Damon drama, and it broke her heart that he was in so much pain. Now that he was back, she wasn't sure about what was going to happen.

-They're not together you know...

He sighed heavily and scratched his eyebrow, obviously tired of this whole situation.

-They slept together Care, there is no turning back now.

He sat on the couch and she joined him, taking both his hand in hers.

-Don't say that ! We'll find the cure and you two could go back at being epic again !

She felt her heart tightening in her chest at her words. She didn't know why, but the idea of her two best friends as a couple made her uncomfortable. She supressed the feeling. She had to be there for Stefan, her insecurities would have to wait.

-I don't know Caroline. What's the point ? She's perfectly fine as a vampire and she has Damon to look after her. She doesn't need me anymore...

-She will always need you, Caroline protested.

She squeezed his hands and forced him to look at her.

-You're her true love, and she would be stupid to let you go.

He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

-I wish it was true.

-It is ! And we'll work on a master plan to get her back tomorrow. Right now I'm too tired to think !

She yawned to prove her statement and he laughed.

-Let's get you to bed sleepy head.

-You can take the guest room. You need your beauty sleep, because those dark rings under your eyes are everything but attractive !

He chuckled as he got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and rose from her seat, stroking it gently.

-You'll see, she will be in your arms in no time.

-Thanks for being you.

She tried to ignore the warm feeling building in her chest when he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She tried to ignore that she felt safe in his arms. She tried, but she failed.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up with the smell of bacon and coffee. She got up and regretted it instantaneously. Her head hurted like a bitch !

What was the point of being a vampire if you still had hungover ?!

She groaned as she made her way downstairs but smiled at the sight of Stefan cooking.

-Hey, he greeted. Sit down.

She obeyed and watched him fill her plate with bacon and scrambled eggs . A glass of orange juice and two pills of aspirin were already on the table. She took them and sighed happily.

-Be careful, I might get use to it ! She giggled as he poured some coffee in her cup.

He sat in front of her and chuckled.

-You have to taste before asking for more, I'm not as good as Damon.

His eyes darkened a little at the mention of his brother and she bit her lowr lip. And she thought she was insecure...

She ate a piece of bacon and moaned in pleasure.

-You're never leaving this house Stefan Salvatore !

He laughed genuinely and she felt her heart melt at the sound.

-So, do you have any idea for our big plan ?

She sipped some of her coffe and looked at him through her lashes.

-Well, I need to talk to her first. But...

-What ? she said in a concern tone.

His hesitation could only mean one thing. She was going to be used as a distraction. Again.

-I need to be sure that Damon won't be a problem...

He gave her a half pleading half sorry look and she sighed.

-So this is why you played the perfect roomie...

-I'm sorry Caroline, but you know Damon. He sure knows how to ruin everything.

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she threw her had in the air in defeat.

-Fine. But you owe me, big !

He got up quickly and kissed her cheek, sending electric sparks through her whole body.

-You're the best friend a broody vampire could ever dream of !

She watched him speed up the stairs and pushed her plate away. She wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Caroline regretted saying yes to Stefan as a very shirtless Damon opened his front door. She hated to be a distraction. Even with Klaus she always felt bad afterward.

-Hey Blondie, he greeted with a smirk. Missed me already ?

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling.

-Can I come in ?

-Actually I need to go to the Gilbert's house. Jeremy and I have some business to attend.

Damn...Stefan was right ! He always knew how to ruin the moment, even unintentionally. She had to play it right.

-Yeah, I guess it's more important than spending some time with me...We'll talk later.

She saw the guilt in his eyes and knew she won the battle. She faked walking back to her car.

-Hey !

She turned back and hid her triumphal smirk with a frown.

-Little Gilbert can wait.

-Are you sure ?

-One annoying teenager or another, what's the difference ?

She swallowed back a cynical answer and just smiled. She could be a great actress.

-Come in before I change my mind.

She followed him inside and sat on the couch, suddenly nervous. She didn't really thought about what she was going to talk about. And it better be interesting or her plan wouldn't work.  
He poured them two glass of bourbon and joined her on the couch, still shirtless. She let her gaze wondered form his perfect six pack to his build up biceps and surprised herself by enjoying the view. She forgot how attractive he was.  
She shook her head no when he handed her a drink and he just shrugged and drank it in one gulp. He settled the empty glass on the coffe table and took a sip from the other one.

-So, why are you here ?

-I...I don't know. I was just feeling lonely I guess.

He turned to face her completely, crossing his legs under him.

-You should talk to Elena. Apologize and braid hair like you girls do.

-I wish it was this simple, she laughed dryly.

-It can be. You know, I never got why but she truly enjoy your company.

He wrinkled his eyebrow at her and she raised one.

-And you don't ?

-Let's just say I don't hate it.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw Stefan's name.

-Excuse me, I have to take this.

He nodded and she made her way to the kitchen, hoping it was far enough from Damon's vampire hearing.

-What's up ?

-She offered to spend the evening with me !

She smiled at how happy he sounded and ignore the pang of jealousy.

-That's great !

-I know right ? It's like, I don't know, almost like nothing happened.

She didn't say anything and waited for him to go on, knowing what he was going to ask.

-Can you...keep Damon busy tonight ?

-Yeah, no problem. I got it.

-Thanks Care, you're the best.

When she hung up, she felt tears she didn't know she had been holding fall down her cheeks. She couldn't deny it anymore. She couldn't deny that his smile was the sunlight of her life. She couldn't deny that every time he held her in his arms her dead heart raced like crazy. She couldn't deny that the reason she didn't follow Tyler was that she wanted to stay for him. She was in love with her best friend. And he loved someone else, someone prettier, smarter and perfect in every way.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She had to do this for him. Because when you truly love someone, you would do anything to make him happy.  
She regained her composure and joined Damon in the living room.

He frowned at her sight.

-Is everything ok ?

-I'm gonna need this drink after all.

* * *

So, I'm afraid I made Caroline realize her feelings for Stefan too soon, but I needed a reason to justify what will happen in next chapter. Also, there is a good reason why Elena didn't push Stefan away, you will have to read to understand ! Tell me what you think about this chapter !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Damon's vampire barbie, I couldn't agree more. I hate Elena, I mean, what's so special about her anyway ?! Hate that she's always the center of attention, don't worry, in my story Caroline will be.  
You can check my youtube channel, Ju2849, I've done some Caroline/Damon/Stefan/Klaus vids. I'm working on part 4 right now. Anyway, let's go back to the story. Warning, sexual content !

* * *

Caroline was laughing so hard that if she still needed to breath she would be dead by now. Damon's imitation of Stefan was hilarious.

-You know why I'm so broody Caroline ? He said in a deep voice, mimicking his brother's.

-N...No, she managed to say

-Because I'm a girl trapped in a man's body...

She burst out laughing again, spilling some of her drink on her shirt. She had a look of horror on her face that made Damon laugh.

-It's not funny, she whined. It's vintage !

-Take it off and wash it, he winked

-Nice try Damon, but I'll never undress in front of you ever again !

He pouted and she chuckled. Damon had succed at cheering her up tonight. He had been fun, and carefree, making a fool of myself to make her laugh. Everything she needed right now.  
The first notes of I love you so by Cassius rang out of the speakers and she clapped her hands.

-I love this song !

She grabbed with one hand the bottle of bourbon and Damon's with the other. She got up, dragging him with her and started to dance. Damon's free hand found it's way to the small of her back and brought her roughly to him. She smirked before she turned around and started to draw circles with her hips, arching her back. She bent her knees and grinded down, then up again, continually undulating her hips. Damon's arms went around her waist and she let her head fall on his shoulder, taking a huge gulp of bourbon. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips brushing her neck. She kept moving against him and shivered when he kissed her jawline softly.

It was wrong in so many levels...But it felt good...What was wrong with her ? A week ago, everything was clear in her mind. She had a boyfriend she loved, an amazing group of friends and she hated Damon with her whole dead heart. Now she was in love with her best friend who was himself in love with her other best friend and was close to hook up with his brother who was in love with the very same girl...Confusing much ?

When Damon's hands moved under her shirt, she opened her eyes again and stepped away from him.

-I...I should probably go...

She avoided his burning gaze as she started to collect her stuff together frantically.

-Why ? he said in a low and sexy tone. It's not like you have anyone to run to. My baby brother is probably playing doctor with Elena right now.

She rose her head quickly (maybe a little too much 'cause the room started to spin), mouth ajar. He laughed, throwing his head back.

-C'mon Caroline, did you really thought I bought your "I'm so lonely" shit ?

-How ? she asked

-When I brought you home...I heard Stefan cursing under his breath. You were too young and drunk to notice.

-Oh...

She didn't know what to say. She was so ashamed of herself. But weirdly, he didn't seem mad at all.

Suddenly, she remembered the Elena/Stefan comment he made.

-Why do you think they're having sex right now ? Isn't she supposed to be all sire and in love with you ?

-After I left you last night, I went to see her. I told her that I wanted her to go back with Stefan.

-You WHAT ?! She gasped

-Look, this is a win-win situation. Stefan get her back, I'm able to sleep at night. Perfect deal.

She shook her head incredulously.

-They're not your puppets Damon ! This isn't fair for anybody!

-We both know that if she wasn't sire to me, she would have stay with him, even if she had some untold feelings for me. I'm not stupid Caroline ! I'm just trying to fix things.

He was by her side at light speed and his lips crashed on hers. He devoured her mouth hungrily and she let him. She knew how he was feeling, because she felt the same. They both needed it.

She opened her mouth slighly, and their tongues caressed each other, gently at first, before the kiss deepened further, Damon becoming almost aggressive. Her hands moved up to entwine with his black locks and a low and predatory groan came from within his throat, sending shivers through her. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, eliciting a small sigh from her.

His hands cupped her butt and he lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him. Soon her back was pressed against the wall. She moaned loudly as he kissed her neck, teasing her sensitive spot.

-I see this still drive you crazy, he whispered in her hear.

She was surprised that he remembered this personal detail. She didn't get a chance to reply because his lips were once again covering hers in a heated kiss. Damn, he was good...

She rocked her hips again his and smirked under his mouth when he let out a moan. She started to unbuttoned his shirt but got frustrated when it didn't cooperate. So she tore it appart and sighed of pleasure when her hands were finally able to feel the smooth skin of his back.

He put her arms up above her head and took her shirt off, then unhook her bra. She shivered as he looked at her exposed breast, lust in his eyes. He licked her insanely sensitive nipple teasingly and she threw her head back in delight. His right hand suddenly moved between her thighs and up her skirt, pressing firmly against her pussy, causing her to gasp. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion through her underwear and a tiny wave of pleasure swept through her. She buried her face against his shoulder, muffling her moans. She began to grind against his hand, wanting more. He quickly and forcibly entered his first two fingers into her pussy, moving them in a curving motion. She let out a small surprised noise but recovered quickly, enjoying the feeling of his finger sliding in and out.

-I want you, she whispered.

Damon unbuckled his belt quickly and finally entered her. The feeling made them both moan in ecstasy. He thrusted in and out of her at a steady rythm at first, but the more they could feel their orgasm building up, the more he slammed into her roughly. With a cry of pleasure, Caroline reached her climax first. With two more thrust Damon followed her and he burried his head in the crock of her neck.

Nothing could be heard beside their heavy breathing, but it wasn't awkward. They had both needed to be released from their frustrations.  
He looked at her in the eyes, still holding her against the wall, a devilish smile on his swollen lips.

-Round 2 ?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for the kind reviews, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was the last week end of winter break. Truthfully, Caroline didn't want to go back to school. Elena, Bonnie and Matt were still mad at her. She hadn't heard from Tyler since he left, and Stefan...well, he was too busy using her to spend time alone with Elena.

She didn't tell him that Damon was the reason he got her back, or that he knew he was back and that he was well aware that she was supposed to be a distraction. She felt bad for keeping secrets from him, but she couldn't break his heart again.

If she had to be completely honest, she was also enjoying the time she spent with Damon...He made her feel herself again. It was weird that he was the one to do that, but she was happy anyway. For five days, they had been drinking, laughing, and having incredible sex. But deep down, she knew it wouldn't last, so she avoided cuddling or waking up next to him. Everytime he fall asleep, she would escape the safety of his arms to go back to her empty bed. He never asked why, because he knew the answer perfectly.

She heard a soft knock at her bedroom door as she finished to apply her last touch of make up.

-Come in !

Stefan poked his head between the door, eyes closed.

-Are you descent ?

-Depends on how you define it, she chuckled.

He smiled and opened his eyes, wich got bigger at the sight of her.

-What ? She frowned

She turned to her mirror and checked her face. Her make up was great. Dark eye-shadow, mascara and lip gloss. Her hair looked fine too, wavy and shiny.  
She looked down at her outfit, a low cut blue dress and black boots. Nope, she saw nothing wrong. Stefan was still looking at her with big round eyes and she felt kind of irritated.

-What's wrong ?!

He cleared his throat and entered her room, closing the door behind him.

-Nothing, you uh...you're beautiful.

She blushed a little at his comment.

-Thanks...So, what's up ?

He sat on the edge of her bed and crossed his arms on his chest. She tried to ignore the fact that in this position his biceps were bigger, but she failed and let her mind wondered about how it would feel to have them holding her against the wall and...

-Caroline ?

-Huh ?

He chuckled lightly.

-I'm tired, sorry. What were you saying ?

-Well, I asked what you were up to tonight. But if I judge by your outfit, you surely have a date...

Was it jealousy that she saw in his beautiful green eyes ? No, there was no way that he could be. She was just his good old loyal friend.

-Nothing particular. I assumed that you needed me to keep Damon away tonight, so I'm going to meet him at the grill.

Stefan frowned and had his serious vampire look back on.

-You and Damon...you're not...

-No ! She said, maybe a little too fast.

She made a disgusted face to prove her statement and he seemed to relax.

-Been there, done that. So not worth it ! She lied

He chuckled and let his hot body fall on her bed. His face was in his hands and he sighed heavily. She knew something was wrong, he obviously needed to talk. But she had to meet Damon in 20 minutes...

-What's wrong ?

She couldn't let him like this. She had to be the friend he needed. So she joined him on her bed and put his hands away from his face with her own.

-Nothing's wrong Care, he lied, his eyes still closed.

-I know you Stefan. Plus, even if you're a thousand years old, you're still a terrible liar.

He smiled and oppened his hazel eye to lock them with hers. She smiled back and waited patiently for him to tell her whatever was bothering him. But she already knew that it was about a certain brunette vampire.

-Elena...she's...she's different. It's like she doesn't want to be with me, but somehow she has to be.

She oppened her mouth to say something but stopped in her track. She couldn't betray Damon.

-Damn, I spent way too much time with you, you turned me into a girl !

She kicked his arm playfully.

-You've always been a drama queen, she laughed.

She lied down, facing him, and took his hand in hers.

-Look, you two need time to figure things out. And you have all eternity to do that, so try to not over think too much, ok ?

There was so much intensity in his eyes that she shivered.

-What would I do without you ?

-Not much, she joked.

-I'm serious Caroline. You've been there for me, everytime I needed you. You stood up for me against your best friends, you know me better than anyone else.

What happened next was so unexpected. Stefan's sweet lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, one that made her remember what it was like when her heart raced in reality and not just in her imagination. After the initial shock, she kissed him back heatedly. His hands cupped her face gently, but his tongue in her mouth was anything but sweet. It was hot, sensual...the most mind-blowing make out session she ever had. Her hands found his back as he rolled on top of her, his mouth never leaving hers.  
It wasn't until now that she realized how much she wanted him, how much she needed him. From the first time she laid eyes on him, she knew that she belonged with him. Stefan was her true love, not Elena's.

As she was having her epiphany and got lost in the kiss, her moans seemed to broke Stefan back to reality. He jumped away from her at vampire speed and looked horrified.

-Caroline...I...We...

She shut her eyes, not wanting to watch him tell her that it was a mistake. Because it wasn't. He didn't even speak the words and left the room. The sound of her door closing made tears fall from her closed eyes.

* * *

Jealous Damon and drama in next chapters :) Tell me what you think about this chapter !


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, guys, you reviews were awesome and really helped me to find inspiration again. A special thanks to Gershwin073, love that you're being honest. But don't worry, Damon will have a happy ending :) I think you all want it to be a Daroline fanfic, and I think I want it too. I love Steroline and Klaroline, but Daroline is funnier to write. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) Don't forget to review, I just love them !

* * *

Caroline was beyond pissed. She was fucking mad. At Elena, Matt and Bonnie for being crappy friends. At Tyler for being a crappy boyfriend. At her mom for being a crappy parental figure. At Katherine for ruining her life. At Klaus for...well, for being Klaus. But it was Stefan she hated the most right now. Why the fuck did he kissed her ?! And why did he ran away like a coward ? The only person she could stand right now was Damon. She laughed dryly at the thought and finished her drink in one gulp.

The older Salvatore gave her a questioning look.

-What's on your mind Blondie ?

They had spent the last two hours almost in complete silence, drinking bad bourbon at the grill.

-I've enough of this fucking rat hole. Let's get to your place.

She didn't wait for his answer and left the building, fresh winter air hitting her face. Damon was by her side few seconds later, his famous smirk on his gorgeous face.  
They took her car and drove fast, and as soon as they stepped a foot in the house, their lips locked instantly. Caroline blocked all thought of Stefan and pushed Damon against the nearest wall angrily. She attacked his neck with her mouth. He moaned when she ran her tongue across his earlobe and led her on the carpet near the fireplace. He was weirdly sweet when he looked at her deeply and strocked her cheek gently. She grabbed his neck, brought his face to hers and kissed him roughly. He pulled back few seconds later and once again tried to pierce her soul with his beautiful blue eyes.

-What's wrong ? He asked

-Nothing...just fuck me already !

She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, a determined look on his face.

-Not until you tell me what's wrong.

She let out a frustrated growl as she rose in a sitting position.

-Don't pretend like you care Damon, she said bitterly.

-You're right, I'm a dick, aren't I ?

She felt bad when she noticed the hurt in his tone and she sighed heavily.

-I'm sorry, I'm just in a very bad mood.

-It's ok. Just tell me what's bothering you so we can have sex.

She chuckled lightly and looked down at her hands on her laps. Should she tell him ? It would be weird to talk about Stefan with his own brother. But he was the only person she could talk to right now. And plus, he wouldn't care, he was in love with Elena, like everybody in this fucking town.

-Stefan kissed me and ran away...

She looked up when she heard him laugh. But his eyes were dark and his hands clenched into fist.

-What are you laughing at ? She asked, suddenly pissed

-You. Him. Elena. Me.

He turned his back to her and grabbed one of his bourbon bottle, not bothering to get a glass. He drank a long gulp and whipped his mouth angrily.

-This is fucked up.

He started to walk away but turned back.

-Tell me one thing Caroline. Did you wanted him to kiss you ?

She looked away, ashamed of what he would think about her. She wanted her best friend's boyfriend, but she was screwing his brother. Damn, she was no better than Katherine.  
He laughed dryly and threw the bottle against the wall. She jumped at his outburst, totally taken aback. When she recovered from her shock, she stood up and walked to him, fire in her eyes.

-Why are you so mad ?! Why would it bother you ?! You don't give a shit about me, you never did and you never will !

He looked at her in disbelief and shook his head.

-I gave up Elena for Stefan and now he's kissing you ?! I tried to do the right things for everybody, and yet I'm once again the one who gets fuck !

He grabbed her by her shoulders with so much strenght that he broke her bones. She pushed him hard and he fall to the floor, laughing hysterically.  
She grabbed her jacket and walked to the door, but he catched the handle before her, his face only inches from hers.

-Do you love him ? He asked

She didn't answer and tried to open the door, but he was too strong.

-You don't Caroline, trust me. You just love the idea of epic love and fucking butterflies and rainbows and you think that Stefan is the one that can give you that, because you understand him like no one else. But he will never get you, not like I do.

She looked up at him so fast that if she still human, her head would have spin. What did he mean by this ?

-I made you, remember ? he added like he had read her mind

He took a step back, allowing the acces to the door. She opened it but froze at the sound of his voice behind her back.

-When you realize that, come to me. Until then, stay the hell away from me barbie.

She left without a glance at him, his word echoing in her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Monday morning. History class. Loneliness.

She didn't even tried to talk to Elena, partly because she felt guilty for what happened between her and Salvatore's brothers, and partly because she was still mad at her for pushing her away when she was just trying to be a good friend.

Stefan was sitting next to the brunette, glancing at Caroline from time to time. His stuff weren't at her place anymore when she got back home, and honestly she was glad. After her fight with Damon, the last thing she wanted was to deal with his little brother.

When she thought that she was going to slip into a coma from boredom, Rebekah entered the room, obviously undaggered. She said a few words to the teacher and took the empty seat next to Caroline.  
Stefan and Elena were looking at her, horrified, and she waved at them with a fake friendly smile plastered on her angelic face. She then turned to Caroline.

-Where's my brother ? And I suggest you tell me the truth, or I'll kill all your precious friends, one by one.

-Wouldn't be such a bad idea, she snortted.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, a spark of curiousity dancing in her baby blue eyes.

-Hmmm...some troubles in the scooby gang ? What happened ? I'm in the mood for some juicy gossip.

The bell rang, announcing lunch time. Caroline looked at her former enemy, considering sharing her secrets with her. Well, if she didn't do it by herself, the other blonde would compell her anyway.

-Do you want to grab some lunch and talk ? She offered

Rebekah gave her a suspicious stare but then shrugged.

-Yeah, why not ?

Stefan and Elena watched them walked out of the class together incredulously, and the original vampire barbie laughed.

-Could they be even more sickening ?

Caroline tried to hide her smile, but she was sure that her new companion in distress caught it.

* * *

What did you think about it ? I'm planning some Rebekoline friendship, they both deserve it. Coming next a Salvatore fight about Caroline (jealous Damon, maybe from his POV ?). Don't be too hard on Caroline, she will realize her feelings for Damon in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the lack of update, it was holidays, share some bonding time with my best friend, you know how it is ! Buut now I'm back on track ! Thanks again for your reviews, means a lot to me.

* * *

-I've been daggered for what, three weeks ? And you guys managed to turn this town into a bad episode of the young and the restless...well, not that there's a good one.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah, even if she knew that what she said was true. This whole situation was beyond fucked up.

-But I don't blame you, it's hard to resist the Savlatore's charm. I've been there before.

She flipped her hair gracefully, eyeing Caroline from head to toe.

-What ? She sighed, annoyed.

-You really need new clothes. No offense, but you look like Jessica Simpson.

-I do not ! She snapped angrily.

Rebekah smirked and pointed an acusating finger at her. She looked down at her outfit, a baby blue sundress with a jean jacket and cowboy boots. Ok, maybe she looked like Jessica Simpson.

-What do you think about skipping chemistry ? We could go shopping.

-Why are you so nice to me ?

The two blonds never really got along. Indeed, she tried to kill her friends so many times that she lost count. Why was she being friendly all of the sudden ?

-Because we're both lonely. And of all your little group of stupid teenagers, you're the less annoying.

Caroline looked at her skeptically and the original vampire sighed heavily.

-I'm not evil you know.

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, wondering if they could trust each other. Caroline finally gave in.

-I hate chemistry anyway.

* * *

Damon poured himself another drink. He hated to admitt it, but he was missing Caroline's company. The little blonde teenager he brought home wasn't as annoying or bubbly than his favourite vampire barbie.

-Dance with me Damien ! She yelled in a high pitchy voice

-It's Damon, he growled.

He watched her move her (really hot, he had to give her that) body on some lame dance music, and despite himself, his mind brought him back to the night he danced with Caroline. Why the hell was he thinking about her ? She was just Blondie. Naive, irritating, control freak, chatterbox, beautiful, funny, caring, sexy...fuck !

-Don't you wanna have fun ?

The girl's voice brought him back to reality and he sighed angrily. He was seriously considering killing her right now but the front door opened. He turned around to find his brother staring at him, arms crossed on his chest.

-What a surprise, you're back ! He smirked

-We need to talk Damon.

-As you can see, I have company.

In two seconds, Stefan was by the teenager's side and compelled her to leave.

-You're such a buzz kill Stefan. Why dont you try removing that broomstickfrom your ass ?

-Rebekah's back, he said in a serious tone.

-And ? Why should I care about Barbie Klaus ?

-she's up to something. She left school with Caroline today.

At the mention of Caroline, Damon snapped his head up. This couldn't be good.

-Speaking of Barbie, how was it to kiss her ?

He couldn't help himself, teasing his little brother was his favourite thing to do. And it has nothing to do with jealousy. Because he wasn't jealous.

The look on Stefan's face was priceless. A dear caught in headlights. Why did he felt the sudden urge to break his neck ?

-Yeah, she told me. We've been pretty close lately, breading each other's hair, sharing gossip while eating vanilla ice cream.

-I...I don't know why...It's just...Caroline, she's...she's real you know.

Damon felt a bowl of anger rising in his chest. He wanted to smack his fucking brooding face.

-What about Elena, Stefan ? Are you aware that she's with you because of ME ?! Or your head is so stuck in your ass that you're totally olbivous of what's happening around you ?!

-What are you talking about ?

-Jeez...

Damon got up from his seat and walked toward his brother. He stopped when his face was only inches from his and he poked a finger at his shoulder angrily.

-Can't you see that she's NOT in love with you ?!

Stefan pushed him hard but Damon only stumbled a little. He charged his brother back, gabbing him by the collar.

-She doesn't love you ! He yelled

He didn't like the spark in Stefan's eyes, the one he had the few times he was being clever.

-Who are you talking about Damon ?

Stefan punched him and it was only because he was taken aback by the question that he fall loudly on the floor.

-Elena ? Or Caroline ?

Damon whipped the blood from his mouth and glared at Stefan. That little bastard was smirking. He didn't get to smirk ! Smirking was HIS thing. Elena was HIS too. And Caroline was...She was...He didn't know what she was, but surely not Stefan's.

-It's Caroline, right ? He laughed. You actually like her !

-No. I couldn't care less about your little bff, he lied while he stood up . But it was fun to screw her again, remembered me the good old time.

Stefan looked like he had been punched in the guts, and it was Damon's turn to smirk.

-You're lying...She wouldn't stood so low.

Damon laughed and grabbed his drink, sipping it slowly.

-Oh, but she did. Several times. On top, underneath...She's quiet the rough type you know. Not like the nice little Elena.

He smirked again when he saw Stefan's hands clenched into fists. Now he knew what it felt like to be the fucked Salvatore. But his victory smile fainted a little when he saw hurt and tears glittering in his brother's eyes.

-This is just some sick game to you, isn't it ? Once again, you're using Caroline to get to me. But this time, I won't let you Damon. She means too much to me.

-No, I'm not the bad guy this time. YOU used her, not ME, he shouted. I let you have Elena, even if it fucking broke my heart. And the only thing that...

His voice broke. He just realized how much Caroline was important to him. During the last two weeks, she had been his rock, his friend, his lover. After everything he had done to her, she had managed to forgive him and make him...happy.

-You know what Stefan ? I think you need to leave.

He didn't wait for an answer and ran up the stairs at vamp speed.

* * *

What do you think about it ? Next chapter, more Caroline and Rebekah friendship, maybe a little Stefan POV and Daroline interaction.


	8. Chapter 8

Two chapters in one day, yay me ! Ahah

* * *

-Your house is so much better than mine, sighed a very drunk Caroline.

She was sitting on Rebekah's bed, a four poster one. When she was a little girl, she begged her dad to buy her one. She called it a princess bed. He didn't get her one, because it was too expensive, but he gave her a tiara and told her that she was his princess.  
Her heart clenched in her chest at the memory of her father. She had lost so much this past 3 years. How could this happen ? How could she be a freaking vampire, without friends, or boyfriend ? How could the only person who wanted to be in her company was Rebekah Mickaelson ?! Though, she had to admitt that she wasn't that bad. They spent the entire afternoon shopping and laughing. After that, they went to Rebekah's place to try on everything they had bought, and somehow they end up drinking margaritas. If they weren't immortals, it would have been a normal day in the normal life of normal teenagers.

-You can move in if you want.

Caroline almost spat her drink at the other girl's face. She managed to swallow and coughed a little.

-What ?! She laughed. You want us to be roomate now ?

-Don't laugh at me, she almost yelled. Think about it. Your mom's never home, I have plenty of spare rooms. We could organize awesome parties, without saint Elena and her minions. We could also find the cure together and be normal teenage girls, go to college, get married, have children...

She noticed the sadness in her eyes at the mention of children. She bit her lips, dying to ask a question.

-You're wondering why I want to be human, are you ? Rebekah asked, reading her mind.

Caroline shook her head yes and waited patiently for the answer.

-It's just...there's something poetic about growing old, being fragile. When you're human, you can die at any moment.

-You have a death wish ? Cut Caroline. I can help you if you want.

She glared at her and for a few seconds, Caroline thought she was going to kill her. But she just rolled her eyes and started to play with her hair.

-You can't tell me that you're living the same way you used to when you were human. You're not enjoying life the same way now that you have nothing to fear.

-You mean beside you ? She joked. No, but you're right, it's different. But I know it's not the real reason you want to be mortal again.

-Really ? She chalenged, raising an eyebrow. Go ahead, surprise me by your cleverness, cheerleader.

Caroline fainted being hurt by her comment and Rebekah laughed. It was a genuine one. She wasn't scary at all when she acted like a normal human being. Well, vampire being.

-I've seen twilight. You want babies.

Rebekah's eyes seemed to pop out of their orbits. She looked at Caroline for few seconds before bursting out laughing.

-What ?! What ?!

-You've...seen...twilight ! She managed to say between laughters.

-So what ? They're great !

Rebekah laughed harder, tears were rolling down her cheeks now. She didn't get what was so funny, but she couldn't help laughing along, it was contagious.

-Caroline, dear, they sparkle like a fucking mirrored disco ball ! I really need to educate you.

She kicked her playfully with her elbow, and they sat in a comfortable silence. It was nice, to have a girl bonding time. She missed Elena and Bonnie more than she would admitt. But Rebekah was doing a great job at cheering her up. She was surprised when the original badass vampire rested her head on her shoulder, sighting happily (and drunkily). Instinctively, Caroline start brushing her hair with her hand, like a friend would do.

-You were right, she almost whispered. I want to be able to give life instead of take it away...

-I know, she simply said and kissed the top of her head.

Her gesture surprised herself, but it didn't felt wrong. She had to face the reality. Rebekah and Damon were unexpectedly the people she felt the more comfortable with.

-Would you take it ?

-The cure ? I...I don't know.

Rebekah didn't push Caroline to say more, and she appreciated it. She wasn't ready to confess all of her feelings. Even if they had an undeniable connexion, they barely knew each others and they had quite a rough past. But as they were sitting quietly on the bed, Caroline knew that a great friendship could start between them.

* * *

Stefan was pacing angrily in Caroline's bedroom. Where the hell was she ? It was 2 am and she still wasn't home ! She wasn't answering her cell phone either, everytime he tried he reached the voicemail. Did Rebekah hurt her ? If she did, he was definitely killing the original bitch ! Or maybe she was with Damon...The idea of them together, his borther's lips on hers, his hands all over her body...it sickened him. And he had no fucking idea why ! Caroline was his best friend, right ? Just his best friend.

But lately, he had been dreaming about her, dreaming about her soft smile and her warm ocean blue eyes. It had begin with random dreams, not romantic at all. But then he started to notice little things about her, like how her hips swayed gracefully when she walked, how she bit her lips nervously everytime she thought he was feeling bad, how her eyes lit up when he told her a compliment or how Elena's perfume was less fruity and sweet than Caroline's.

After that, he thought of her everytime he touched Elena, wondering how Caroline's naked skin would feel against him, how it would be to hear her moan his name, again and again. It literally drove him insane, so he avoided her as much as possible. But the more he was away from her, the more he was thinking about her, obsessed by the idea of her lips on his. That's why he had to kiss her, to stop his fantasies. To be sure that she was just his friend, and then he could have went back to his life. But what he felt terrified him. It wasn't like kissing his sister, like he thought it would be.  
It had been the most incredible kiss of his life. Electric sparks had been running through his entire body, waves of heat irradiated from his undead heart. His head had spinned like crazy, and at this very moment, he wanted nothing more than Caroline Forbes. So he left like a coward, totally scared to death of what it could mean.

-What are you doing here ?

Her voice brought him back to reality, and he let out a long relieved breath he didn't know he had been holding.

-Jeez, I was out, mom, she mocked.

He watched her took off her shoes, stumbling lamely. She was obviously drunk.

She reached her bed and literally fall flat on it. Her hair covered her face so he couldn't see her, but he was almost sure that she was already sleeping.

-Caroline, he said impatiently. Where were you ?

-Rebekah's, she mumbled sleepily.

Great. That was just fucking perfect.

-You can't hang out with her, she's our ennemy !

He didn't expected her to stood up straight, and he surely didn't expected her death glare either.

-At least she didn't kiss me and ran away !

He lowered his head, feeling incredibly stupid. Of course she was mad at him. He cheated on her best friend with her...She probably thought that he was some dickhead for doing this to Elena.

-I'm sorry about this...

-Sorry that you kissed me, or that you ran away ?

He finally looked at her and what he saw confused him. She was crying.

-Because Stefan, I'm not sorry that you kissed me.

He couldn't believe the words she was speaking. She had wanted him to kiss her ? Did she felt the same thing he did ?

-Why ? he asked, his voice shaking with emotions.

-Isn't it obvious ? She laughed dryly.

He made unsure steps toward her while she just looked at him, silent tears streaming down her angelic face. When he was close enough to smell her breath on his face, he raised a tentative hand to hers. She didn't move, so he brushed the tears away and she closed her eyes. He closed his too and brought his forehead to hers then lifted his hands to cup her face. His thumbs massaged her wet cheeks sweetly and he sighed. Why did it had to feel so good to be close to her ? Why did his head was telling him that it was Elena that he wanted when his heart craved for Caroline ? He opened his eyes to find her looking at his lips.

-I talked to Damon, he said. I know about the two of you.

She was about to say something but he cut her off.

-I don't care...Well, I do but it's not a problem. I want what we have to be great. But...it can't be without honesty. We have to figure things out and fix this mess before we can do anything. Ar you ok with that ?

She just nodded and took a step back.

-I should go to bed. We can talk tomorrow, ok ?

-Ok, he simply said.

He started to walk toward the door, but something stopped him, like an irrestible urge. He turned back, half walk/half run to Caroline and captured her mouth before she had the chance to protest. God...Kissing her felt like breathing again. But he didn't want to rush things, so he stopped almost as soon as he started. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

-I'll see you tomorrow.

Then he left before he couldn't resist her again.

* * *

Ok, so I know most of you want a Daroline fic, and I think it's gonna be the ending pairing, but this is a love triangle, Stefan has the right to have his shot. Keep in mind that for now, Caroline think that she's in love with Stefan, she didn't realized her true feelings for Damon yet. She's not going to toy with them like Katherine or Elena, but she may let her dark side take the upper hand at some point. Daroline in next chapter, Elena will be there too. Don't forget to review please !


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys for the lack of updates, hope you'll like this chapter !

* * *

When Caroline woke up the next morning, the usual knot in her stomack had disppeared. She smiled to herself and started moving her feet along with the music her radio was playing. She jumped out of bed and checked her cell phone. She had three text messages.

**_"I'm picking you up. I can't be seen with you if you keep driving this garbarge you call a car. 8am, don't be late."_**

She chuckled at Rebekah's bitchiness and looked at her clock. 7am. She opened her second text and smiled. It was from Stefan.

**_"I'm really glad that we talked. I'll tell Elena the truth tonight and then I'll meet you at your place. I can't wait."_**

Butterflies started to dance in her stomack and she couldn't help but jumped in the air while shouting little girly screams of happiness. She was glad that she wasn't with Rebekah right now, because she would have never let her forget that !  
The last text was from Damon. She put her finger on the opening button and paused. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know what Damon wanted from her, afraid that he would blow her perfect little buble of happiness. She decided that it could wait and went instead on her morning routine. Few minutes after she was ready, she heard Rebekah's car horn and laughed at her new friend's impatience.  
She grabbed her bag and hurried outside, afraid that she would wake up her neighboor, Ms Cutbert. She might be a vampire but she was still afraid of the wrath of the grumpy old lady.  
She half walked, half ran to the car and when she got inside, the original vampire greeted her with a starbuck coffee.

-Thanks, said Caroline while taking it. Smell good.

-I know I do, she smiled.

Caroline just laughed and sipped some of the delicious coffee. The ride was short, since Rebekah decided to be the next Michael Schumacher, and she parked her red shiny porsh next to Bonnie's car. Her good mood disappeared when she saw her two former best friends laughing together. Rebekah noticed it and linked her arm with her as they made their way toward the school.

-Just ignore them. They're not worth your time.

She looked behind her shoulder and saw Elena and Bonnie staring at her in disbelief. She clenched her jaw tightly and looked away, the pain devouring her dead heart.  
She stopped at her locker to take some of her stuff and was suprised to find a rose in it. She smiled widely and took her books, making sure to not crush the beautiful flower. When she shut her locker, Rebekah was looking at her questioningly.

-Why are you so happy all of a sudden ? She asked with a raised eyebrow

-Nothing, she lied. I'm just glad that I have you.

The blonde looked skeptical for a few seconds but shrugged it off with a smile.

-Yeah, I know.

They laughed together while walking to class, and right now, Caroline was truely glad that she had her in her life.

* * *

Caroline was pacing back and forth in her living room. She didn't saw Stefan at school today. She tried to reassured herself with the fact that he left the flower at her locker, which meant that he was at school, she just didn't saw him. It was a huge school, and she didn't have class with him today.

She looked at the clock again. 1 am. Maybe it was just taking more time to explain himself to Elena. Knowing her former friend, she must be beyond crazy right now. How could he leave_ her_, Elena Gilbert, for Caroline_ freaking_ Forbes ?! She felt bad for him. She just hoped that he would hurry, she wanted so bad to hold him in her arms and kiss him with passion and love.

When she was about to check her outfit for like the hundred time of the night, she heard the doorbell. Her heart jumped in her chest and she couldn't help the huge smile on her face.

-Finally, she sighed

She ran to the door and opened it, ready to jump in Stefan's safe arms. But her smile died, just like her hopes.

-Wrong Salvatore, she growled while shutting the door at Damon's face.

She walked back to the living room and didn't turned around when she heard him opening the door and following her. Maybe if she just ignored him he would leave.

-Well well Blondie, you're not happy to see me ? I thought we were friends.

Great, he was drunk. Just what she needed right now. She sighed and let her tired body fall on the couch.

-Ooook, now you're too good to talk to me ? Or answering my messages ? He mocked while sitting next to her.

-You're wasted Damon. Go home.

-I don't wanna go home, he whinned. I wanna have sex with you.

He tried to kiss her neck but she pushed him away. He looked hurt and she felt pity for him.

-Look, I...

-Save your meaningless words Barbie, he hissed.

He got up from the sofa and made his way to her mom's liquor cabinet. She didn't argue, because she was too tired and she knew perfectly that he wouldn't listen to her. She watched him drink like his life depended on it and wondered why he was feeling so bad. Well, she already knew the answer. Elena. He had been such a good friend to her, so she had to be one in return. As she was about to ask him what was going on, he spoke before she could open her mouth.

-If you're waiting for my brother, don't bother. They're gone to a freaking island. The cuuuuure ! He said in what he thought was a mysterious tone.

She frowned and searched for her cell phone. If Stefan was gone, he would have told her right ? No missed call or text.

-Are you sure ? She asked, afraid of the answer.

-They asked me to come with them. I see they didn't bothered to ask you ! Even barbie Klaus joined them.

He laughed cruely while sipping some of her mom's finest whisky. She felt like her heart broke into million pieces.

-You didn't really think that he loved you ? Or that Rebekah was really your friend ?

She shot him a death glare and tried her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She had been so fucking stupid ! Of course Rebekah used her to get to the cure ! And Stefan...he jumped at the first chance he got to truely have Elena back. She had been a fool to believe that he could actually want her, and only her. She was really alone now.  
The tears she'd been holding fall on her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. The only thing that was real was the unbearable pain. She didn't noticed Damon's hand on her shoulder, she didn't notice that her own broke the wood arm of the sofa. She had to make it stop. How could she make it stop ? It was eating her soul. It was too much to bear. She wanted to feel nothing. She closed her eyes hard and prayed to just stop feeling.

-Caroline, please, look at me !

She heard him this time. When she opened her eyes and looked into his icy blue ones, she felt nothing. Literally nothing. She had stopped crying. She had stopped feeling.  
He stroke her cheek gently.

-I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to make you cry. You...You're just...You're in my mind, all the time. All I can think about is you Caroline, and it freaks me out.

She started to laugh at him, and the look of hurt on his face made her laugh harder.

-What is so damn funny ?!

-You, you're funny.

He looked at her weirdly and realization stricked him. She had turned off her humanity. Before he could say anything, she kissed him. Roughly. She grabbed his hair and sent him flying against the wall. She then jumped in his arms, her mouth finding her way to his again. She caressed his tongue with hers, with both wants and needs, fighting for control.

He pulled away and looked at her deeply, like if he was trying to see if she was still somewhere inside. She unzipped his jeans and grabbed his already hard cock in her tiny hands. He closed his eyes as she started to stroke it sensually. She got slowly on her knees and licked his member teasingly. He let out a loud appreciative moan as she took all is lenght in her mouth, sucking back and forth. As he came in her mouth, he threw his head back and called her name over and over again.

She got up and took his chin roughly in her hand.

-Now, it's my turn.

He looked at her in pure awe and watched her ran at vampire speed to her bedroom.

So, what did you guys think about it ? Do you think Rebekah used Caroline ? Or that Stefan doesn't really want her ? Let me know :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN : Sorry for the lack of updates, hope you'll all like the chapter ! Reviews are like christmas morning to me :)

* * *

When she dropped the lifeless body on the floor, Caroline didn't feel any remorses at all. And it felt good. It had been two days since she turned off her humanity and she was having the time of her life. She looked down with disgust at the corpse of the brunette girl she had been feeding on and kicked her with her high red heels.

-What do you plan to do with the body ?

She rolled her eyes at the familiar voice and crossed her arms on her chest as he walked out of the dark corner of the alley.

-Not my problem, she answered in a cold tone.

-If you want to drain people to death, then go ahead. But you have to get rid of the evidence.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he approached her carefully, like if she was going to snap his neck. Well, it wasn't such a bad idea. But she had other plans for him tonight. Which involved alcohol and a comfortable bed.

-Is this "How to behave like a good psycho vampire killer" 101 ?

-Caroline, you...

-Don't, she cut. You don't get it, do you ? I don't give a crap. So, why don't you take care of it and join me at your place when you're done ?

He looked at her with incredulous narrowed eyes and she just laughed. She close the distance between them and licked his lips teasingly.

-Hurry up Damon, if you want me to ride you until your brain explode in that pretty little head of yours...

With that she left without looking behind her shoulder.

* * *

She didn't take her car to go to the Salvatore's mansion. She loved to use her vampire abilities. She couldn't believe that she wasted her time trying to be the normal teenager that she wasn't anymore. Being a vampire was so much better !

When she arrived at the brother's house, she noticed that Stefan's car was parked in the alley. So they were back. She was going to have so much fun !  
She plastered her best fake concerned look on her face and opened the front door. She made her way to the living room and found a brooding Stefan near the fireplace.

-Stefan ! She faked crying. You're back !

She ran to him and jumped in his arms, which found their way instantaneously to the small of her back.

-Care...I'm so sorry I left without...

-Don't, she said while breaking the hug, but Stefan's arms were still holding her. Damon told me everything. I know the cure is more important than anything right now.

He smiled and she laughed from the inside. Was he really that easy to be fooled ? Did he really believe that the old Caroline wouldn't have been hurt and just accept that he gave her up for Elena ? Humanity free Carloline couldn't give a damn though. But revenge always had a really sweet taste.

-I knew you would understand. But I'm still sorry. How can I make it up to you ?

-I have an idea, she whispered huskily in his hear.

Before he could reply, she crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He was hesitant at first, but gave in when she slid her tongue in his mouth. He moaned loudly when she processed to kiss his neck and she pushed him gently on the couch.

-Caroline, we can't...

He stopped when her dress fall to the ground, revealing her new black lace underwear. She guessed easily that his mind was trying to fight his burning desire, but the lust in his eyes told her that it was her cue to go. So she straddled him and ran her tongue on his lips slowly.

-I've waited this for so long. I love you Stefan, she lied.

He kissed her hungrily and she knew she had won the battle. They used their vampire speed to get rid of their clothes and Stefan lied her down on the couch. He looked deeply in her eyes and she smiled a fake loving smile. God, could he just fuck her already ?!

-I love you too...

He entered her slowly and she closed her eyes. He was bigger than Damon and she loved the sensation of him inside of her. She moved her hips impatiently, so he thrusted back and forth, slowly. Too slowly. He may be bigger than Damon, but he was surely less passionate.  
She rolled over him and they fall on the ground. He looked suprised when she sat on him and started to ride him. But soon he enjoyed her rythm, his eyes closing hard and his moans getting louder and louder with every move she made. Soon they both reached their climax, just when Damon entered the living room.

-What the fuck ?! He yelled.

Oh, he was mad. She loved how bad he looked right now, like if he was going to rip Stefan's heart out of his ribcage. She smirked and got up, followed by Stefan who picked up her dress and put it in front of her.

-It's nothing he hasn't seen before.

Stefan looked at her with confused eyes and she laughed before snapping his neck.

-Caroline ! Growled Damon

-What ? She sighed. He's no use to me anymore.

He closed his eyes and pinched his nose, his breath quick and heavy.

She walked to him and put a hand on his chest but he slapped it away angrily.

-You're on your period or what ? Because you surely act like a pussy right now.

-This isn't you Caroline ! Look at what you've done !

She scoffed at how desperate he sounded and put her clothes on.

-You know, I thought the Damon I first met was still inside of you. This heartless, cruel, fun, smoking hot vampire. But you're just like your brother.

She started to walk toward the front door but he grabbed her hand roughly.

-Please...You can't stay this way. Come back Caroline. I...I lo...

She punched him and ran out of the house, leaving him behind for the second time that night.

* * *

She needed a drink. She had high hopes for Damon, and he just blew them away with his...feelings. It made her want to throw up.  
As soon as she entered the grill, she spotted them, Elena and Bonnie, the traitors. She smirked at them and made her way to the bar. She sat and waited for the bartender. Of course it had to be sweet, innocent, backstabbing Matt. Maybe she could kill him later, she had tasted him before and damn his blood was delicious.

-What can I get you ? He asked in a cold tone.

-Well first of all you can swallow back that stupid little superior tone of yours, you dickhead. Then I'll have a bourbon, please.

He looked so chocked that she laughed loudly. Damn, she wished she had turned off her humanity long ago, it was so much fun !  
Matt didn't move and just stared at her, mouth ajar, and she grew impatient. She grabbed him by his collar roughly and brought his face to hers.

-You better get me that bourbon, or I'll find something else to drink, do you get me ?

She vamped out for good measure and he nodded stupidly. She let go of him and in less that 20 seconds she had her glass in front of her.

-Thanks, she grinned.

-Care...

-Thanks, she said again in a cold tone.

He frowned but walked away, taking care of the other customers. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Saint Elena looking at her with confused doe eyes. She smiled devilishly and waited for her to talk.

-What just happened ? Did you hurt Matt ?

-Of course not, she gasped in fake horror. Why would I do that ? You, on the other hand...

She grabbed her hand, still on her shoulder and broke it with her own. Elena swallowed back her scream of pain and closed her eyes hard. Caroline let go of her and watched as Elena was already healing.

-Hum...Interesting. I guess you didn't take that cure after all.

-What the hell is wrong with you ?! Half yelled half whispered the brunette

-Absolutely nothing, she smiled while taking her drink from the bar. Well, maybe fucking both Salvatore brothers is kind of bothering me. Tell me, honestly, how do you handle them ?

Several emotions could be read on her face. Desbelief, doubt, pain, and then anger.

-You're lying, she hissed.

-Unfortunately for you, I'm not. They're both in love with me.

She drank her glass in one gulp and smirked.

-Oh my god, whispered Elena. You turned off your humanity !

She brought a trembling hand to her mouth and tears started to fill her big brown eyes. Caroline just laughed and stood up from her seat.

-Maybe you should try it too. So this way you won't have to feel guilty for all the death you've caused. Your mom, your dad, Jenna, Alaric...me.

The brunette was crying like a baby right now and the blonde sighed heavily.

-I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again.

She felt incredulous eyes on her as she made her way out. She just loved her new self.

* * *

Next chapter, Damon POV and a group intervention to bring back Caroline. Don't be too hard on her, she deserved her revenge !


End file.
